


and now you're mine!

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren is not nice but wait 'til Rey gets her hands on him, Loss of Virginity, Rey lit the black candle and whoops lol here's her husband, Some angst, a very naughty reylo hocus pocus, let there be smut!, some violence, witchy Kylo Ren and bratty Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In retrospect, maybe lighting the cursed black candle on All Hallow's Eve and awakening Kylo Ren wasn't Rey's brightest idea.ORNewly awakened after a three hundred year slumber, Kylo Ren has three days to either eat the soul of the virgin who lit the candle that woke him up or return to Death.ORA Hocus Pocus AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	and now you're mine!

The rope is warm around Kylo’s neck.

It’s soft as well, which surprises him. He was not expecting the material of his noose to be soft, despite its purpose.

Dameron is still droning on about his crimes. To be fair, they are plentiful. But the air is cold and Ben is tired. He could look out into the crowd, maybe. His mother is probably here; she might hate him now but Leia has always been nothing if not dutiful. In fact, the more Ben thinks about it the more he’s sure she is here - here to witness his destruction.

A cruel smile twists Kylo’s features. None of them have any idea.

There’s a flickering in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, Ben sees the fluffy tail of a black cat curling leisurely around one of the wooden poles making up the gallows. Something wretched and debauched and  _ pleased _ lurches in his chest at the sight of the creature. It is a good omen. 

Mitaka has done it, then. He’s completed Kylo’s spell.

Kylo glances down at his hands, bound at the wrists. His fingers are already turning a mottled gray; the life is leeching from his very limbs as the spell he began the night before begins to take effect.

It won’t be long now. 

Kylo’s consciousness begins to slowly recede, the edges of his vision blurring and fading until he can’t really see anything at all. The world slowly becomes nothing as Kylo loses his senses one by one until only a few trickling thoughts remain.

The first, an ember of pleasure that he’s died before he can technically be hanged. Kylo is almost sorry he’ll miss Dameron’s disappointment, and even sorrier that he’ll miss his mother’s.

The second, a hateful gleam of pride and arrogance, that he’s fooled them all once more. That he’ll be back in mere days and stronger than ever before. That there will be no one anywhere in the world that will be safe from him and his wrath.

The third, a slight tingle of pity toward whoever is unlucky enough to light the candle.

**THREE HUNDRED YEARS LATER**

“Finn.” The leaves under Rey’s sneakers crunch satisfyingly. “Finn, I don’t see a bonfire. Or...anyone at all, really.”

Her best friend is peering down at his phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The light from the phone screen illuminates his face in the darkness. “No,  _ no _ , I’m looking at my text from Dameron and it says right here that the bonfire will be by the Skywalker museum.”

They both look a little silly, with Finn completely decked out in a Spider-Man costume and Rey dressed as Wonder Woman. The theme for the party Dameron invited them to is  _ Superheroes _ . Which, cliche according to Rey. But she’d let Finn create her costume and dress her; it made him happy, and Rey would do anything to make her best friend happy.

Unfortunately, she’s a bit chilly with her beautiful upper chest and legs laid bare in her costume, but according to Finn she looks super hot. Like she could snap a man’s neck with her thighs but also give him the best head of his life. But it’s not like she really has anyone to show herself off to at this bonfire they’re supposed to be at, but Rey appreciates the sentiment that she looks good.

Still, it’s kind of cold.

Finn begins tapping on his phone rapidly, and while he tries to figure out what’s going on Rey wanders further up the path toward the Skywalker museum.

Museum being a very loose term. Rey and her sixth grade class came here for a school field trip once, and Rey vividly remembers how dusty and run down the place had been. Like there had been no real  _ life _ inside it for centuries.

All the place really had to show off was an old, battered book and a candle black as midnight sitting in the middle of the barely preserved cabin. The inscription by the candle was perhaps one of the few things in the tiny museum that had been kept clean and legible over the years.  _ “The Black Flamed Candle, made from the fat of a hanged man. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead if lit by a virgin or magic dweller on All Hallows Eve.” _

Rey, still a wispy middle schooler, had gotten shivers when she’d first read it. She’d thought about the candle and its implications for the rest of the day. How it was begging to be lit but living in a town filled with residents too chickenshit to do so. 

Rey had dreamed about the candle that night. Dreamed about waking  _ it _ up. Waking  _ him _ up. She spent the rest of the week walking around her crowded school hallways in a funk. Why had no one lit the candle? Why had no one ever bothered to  _ try? _ It had been centuries, how had no one lit the candle yet?

But eventually the anger and frustration passed along with Halloween. At the time Rey attributed her strange moods to being way too into the Spooky Spirit. At least, that’s what she told herself.

That didn’t stop the town from talking about Kylo Ren and his candle when autumn struck every year. 

Rey has lived in this town all her life, heard about the cursed Kylo Ren, a witch who caused mayhem for the locals several centuries ago, all her life. When she was a kid her teachers would say that he ate children, that he stole their youth. Their youth was what kept him powerful.

But in high school the legend had shifted a little. Suddenly Kylo Ren the witch was no longer a child stealer, but a monster who swept maidens away. Their offered virginity made him mighty. He would sleep with them and then discard them;  _ tha _ t was how he remained powerful, not through children.

One time, back in eleventh grade, Rey and Jessika Pava did a project on Kylo Ren for their history class. Rey can easily recall Jessika looking her dead in the eye and saying, “You think maybe he sucked out their soul through their cunts? I bet it was awesome. I bet that’s why so many women gave themselves to him willingly. Well, supposedly.”

Rey had simply nodded along in agreement, seeming casual on the outside but on the inside she’d been dying. She was still only sixteen and had never been kissed, and the concept of a powerful man snatching away her soul but giving her earth shattering sex in the process was...rather tantalizing.

Rey definitely thought about it when she got back to the trailer she shared with Plutt that evening. And she definitely continued to think about it through the years to come. A faceless man sucking her soul out through her cunt became one of her go-to fantasies when she needed to rub out a quick one before bed.

In all honesty, Rey didn’t have a lot of real life experiences to compare her fantasies to. She’s still a virgin, now in her sophomore year of college. She has  _ some _ experience but…

Anyway.

Finn suddenly groans from behind her, and Rey walks over to her friend with concern.

“The bonfire is by the old Dooku Manor. Poe got the locations mixed up!” Finn looks so devastated over this that Rey has to bite back a little smile of amusement. 

“At least it’s not too far away,” Finn continues, tucking his phone into his pocket with a sigh. His Spider-Man mask is stuffed haphazardly in the other pocket. “Only about a fifteen minute walk from here, give or take.” 

He holds out his arm for Rey, and she steps forward to link her own arm through his. Of course she does this, Finn is her best friend and they’re trying to make it to a party on Halloween that’s filled with their mutual friends.

Except…

It feels almost like a whisper, perhaps. A nudge. And Rey is turning her head, catching a small glimpse of it through the moonlit trees. The old Skywalker museum, quiet and empty on all hallow’s eve. Rey feels a strange pang of sadness deep in her chest at the sight of it. The sadness feels old, makes her stop in her tracks, makes the breath leave her lungs in a rush. 

There’s a tingling in her head. Wake me up.

_ Wake me up. _

“Rey?”

She’s trembling. Her chest and legs are exposed to the crisp fall air, but that’s not why there’s goosebumps erupting across her skin.

She takes in a deep breath and forces herself to relax. “Finn, will you humor me?

He automatically looks wary, glancing over his shoulder at the museum, already having a good feeling as to what she is about to ask. He sighs deeply, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Rey, we are not breaking into the Skywalker cabin to light that stupid candle.”

“Finn—”

“No.”

“Please, I just—”

_ Wake me up. _

“Listen, the whole Kylo Ren candle thing is bullshit. You know that.” Finn gently places his hands on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring but firm squeeze. “It’s just a fun legend the town likes to tell to draw in tourists and hype up everyone for Halloween. Why do you think Halloween is such a big  _ thing _ here in this town, Rey? Because of the legend! It’s not real. So let's not waste our time messing with it.”

“Please, Finn. If you’re so sure it’s bullshit then we can just march in and light the candle and everything will be fine. If it’s just a legend then nothing will happen.”

Finn is growing more and more frustrated by the second. “Rey, if you know it’s bullshit too then why do you want to waste your time…”

He trails off because Rey is no longer paying attention to him. “Do you see that?”

There is a cat. It slinks along the edges of the Skywalker cabin, its black, fluffy tail curling into the air as it strolls. It pauses to peer over at them, as if it knows that Rey and Finn are having a heated discussion, before sitting down right in front of the cabin entrance.

It’s waiting for her. Rey just knows it.

She turns away from Finn and begins to make her way to the cabin. Her skin warms as she gets closer, as if she is moving toward a sun.

The rustling of displaced leaves and earth means Finn is scrambling to keep up with her.

“This is the stupidest idea ever!” Finn shouts. “A black cat crossing our path and then it’s just  _ chilling _ in front of a haunted museum? What the fuck, Rey?!  _ What the fuck?! _ The universe is literally screaming for us to get the hell out of here!”

“On the contrary,” Rey is grinning at Finn now, a spark in her gaze that he’s never seen before. “I think the universe is calling me inside.”

And so she makes her way to the entrance of the cabin, Finn right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya friends! It's spooky time and I want to write something fun and naughty for everyone.
> 
> I will reveal myself at the end, probably.
> 
> If you're enjoying this so far please leave a kudos and comment to let me know! Comments are like candy, 'tis the season!


End file.
